Sanctuary
by Cold Rage
Summary: A Deeper look into Tsukasa's player and what drove her into the world


Sanctuary

Edited thanks to Katreda and TigerLuvr who pointed out mistakes on the first type up where i was hit with the insperation and wanted to get it down and share it with everyone now with the editing compleat i hope people can enjoye it more

For those who want something more

She stood quietly gazing into the mirror. Her dark eyes had even darker bruising under them. The physical signs of exhaustion competed with the much less visible signs of abuse. Her eyes didn't shine as brightly as they used too, the constant litany of verbal degradation had seen to that. She had lost hope and the will to endure. She was forever alone and worthless. Turning to her desk she made a decision. This world was full of pain and suffering so she would close herself off from it. She sat quietly lifting the player interface a headset, and donned it covering the lost hope in her eyes from the rest of the world. She chose a new life a new identity. A male Wavemaster with non descript looks as plain as she felt. Then it was time for a name so she chose Tsukasa, something that could mean anything and nothing, nondescript again just like she felt. Confirmation and the deed was done she was free she could now escape her problems.

Limping up the stairs she moved slowly with pain filled steps. The salt rich tears mixing with the iron rich blood, as they flowed down her battered face. It was the first time she had been physically assaulted. She didn't know what to do any more. She was hurt and confused. Humanity had let her down once again, so she hurried to her escape once more desperate for any solace from this nightmare. Finaly she felt safe. She was inundated with calls from everyone she had met, but she was in no mood for people. She ignored them, and started to go her own way. Over time the mails stopped, and she was left alone in blessed silence. She was finally all right no one could hurt her, she was safe.

She started loosing more and more respect for authority. She wouldn't respond at school when her teachers addressed her. She stopped talking to people all together, which infuriated him even more. Though what first drove him down the abusive path no one could really say, For who really can say what drives a father to abuse their child. Again she walked by not responding to the address like she had gotten used too. If she didn't respond no one would know she was there, and she would be forgotten about. She could escape unharmed. She was wrong. This beating was the most intense yet. Pain became her existence at that point. It exploded in a myriad of colors behind her closed eyes as the blows fell. Stopping finally with a painfully hard landing against the stairs, that showed her colors she never thought could exist.

She couldn't escape, not now She was trapped by the pain. Confined to bed as her body struggled to repair the damage, done by the one who should have been the last to do such things. She did the only thing she could. She cried. The quiet tears of sorrow and pain. She missed a week of school her parent, and she used that term in the loosest form, had called the school explaining away the absence in whatever manner he had. She didn't care any more. As the days grew on fewer and fewer people arrived to see her, as her parent had turned everyone away. After all it wouldn't do for people to discover his secret she thought bitterly. After spending such a long time in bed she felt physically fine, so she got up and once again limped over to the computer. She was interupted by banging on the door that shocked her off her feet, and the voice as she had now come to refer to her tormentor told her to get to school, so once again she was denied her escape. She instead moved to her closet and got ready for another meaningless day.

Time passes as it always does and life goes on. Or so it should except for one young woman. Who is trapped in the hell of reality, and whose only escape is a game. This is where we find her in the game working alone through an area, but while her avatar of a young male seems fine. If you cared enough to look under the headset of the player, you would find tears of pain and sorrow. But her avatar goes on clearing the field. Then moving to clear the dungeon. She went through the motions not really paying attention her thoughts elsewhere, wishing for freedom and solace. Somewhere in the depths of cyberspace something heard the wish, or maybe it didn't, perhaps it was luck for the girl. As her avatar approached the statue guarding the treasure her friend appeared again. The little cat that told her of this place. She opened the chest and knew no more she had finally found her escape.

Waking up on the cold slimy floor, he opened his eyes and groaned. Getting to his feat he wiped the cool slime from his robes. Dazed he couldn't remember anything. From behind him came a voice saying hello, but he was scared so he did what came instinctively to him. He ran. Appearing outside in a field he still didn't know where he was, so he laid down next to a well to think it through.

As I found myself watching the first DVD of .hack/sign I saw the immediate potential lying in wait in the characters. As I explored I found a startling lack of information and even more startling a lack of people willing to stick to the characters. We were given a deeply thought out world to allow our imaginations to flourish there should be no need to change such deeply thought out and diverse characters to fit a story so this is my attempt to offer those like myself a glimpse into such a great character such as Tsukasa a young girl so troubled in life she creates a male character to hide herself in the world.

I am also concidering turning this into a series with going into the thoughts of the several charicters involved in the series if anyone would like to see it please let me know as it would greatly motivate me


End file.
